1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water absorbing material.
2. Discussion of the Background
The applicant pioneered production of a material for processing excretions for animals such as pets, and has been developing a material for processing excretions for animals, which can be incinerated after use (in a urine-containing state) due to the use of a paper diaper waste having a high calorific value as a component (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2895963 and Japanese Patent No. 3007164).
In recent years, granular water absorbing material for absorbing fluids such as excretions of humans or animals (hereinafter simply referred to as a “water absorbing material”) have been widely recognized, and various needs have arisen as the number of users has increased, creating a situation in which a water absorbing material doesn't earn users' support simply because it can be incinerated after use.
For example, recently, living-room furnishings such as curtains and wallpapers are produced from fireproof materials. Water absorbing materials also are often used indoors, and therefore water absorbing materials are increasingly expected to have fireproof properties.
Meanwhile, with increasing environmental awareness, efficient disposal of discarded manufactured goods and reduction in carbon dioxide generation to prevent global warming are encouraged. Water absorbing materials are no exception and there is growing demand for materials that meet such a need.